


Frugal Intimacy

by FlashDriver



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-06 04:13:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21220376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlashDriver/pseuds/FlashDriver
Summary: Rouge and Shadow share a hotel room, waiting out the hours before their next mission. Rouge is delighting in her purchase, proud to have kept her cash and gotten all she wanted, but Shadow doesn't understand. Contains soft Shadouge!





	Frugal Intimacy

As hotel room went this one was nice but, admittedly, a little on the small side. Rouge the bat, freshly emerged from a shower and garbed in a long silk nighty, was surveying her temporary abode. She'd done some quick recognisance, made certain that she was getting good value for money staying here, but she hadn't had the opportunity to check this intimately. Everything was clean, as was to be the minimum expected, but the decorum wasn't displeasing, albeit a little plain. The walls were cream, a painting of a fruit basket hung over the desk and the bedclothes were cream with ever so slight lime accents. Additional amenities included a nightstand (with a pink-shaded reading lamp), a sizable wooden wardrobe, a white desk built into west wall, a simple black swivel chair, a small grey mini-fridge (overstocked with expensive drinks) and a floral tea set. All in all, despite this being part of a hotel chain, it looked a little slapdash and bric-a-brac but the room was warm and the night-time view of station square was marvellous.

A certain black and red hedgehog, currently sat in the aforementioned chair with his eyes shut and arms folded, was certainly adding to the room's tonally dissonant appearance. He'd thrown her a glance as she walked in, she'd caught that much, but beyond the blinking of his eyes Shadow hadn't moved an inch since they'd arrived. The black and red figure had thrown himself into that chair and assumed a typically grouchy position, trying to find some kind of bizarre peace.

Allowing herself a wide stretch and unleashing a gentle yawn, Rouge made her way across the carpet to stand behind him, "So, are you ready for tomorrow? We've got a big day ahead of ourselves."

He offered a grunt in response but she wasn't willing to take so little. Eventually, his hand likely forced by the silence and her aqua gaze, Shadow sighed and elaborated, "Ready as ever, Rouge. This'd better be the last batch."

Ah yes, of course he was tense, this was rather personal for him. Rumours had were swarming about Eggman's next attack; he was going to invade station square, backed by an army of androids. That much was hardly worth a glance, nothing unusual, but the artificial hedgehog had become rather insistent that they aid in this fight when he'd learned of the specific androids the doctor planned to use. The remaining Shadow Androids, a line of machines based on the ultimately life form, were to make up the bulk of this force. Shadow clearly wanted to dispose of these pretenders to his title.

Her hand came to top his shoulder and her thumb rubbed the back of his neck, "Well, he needs the original to make more copies. If they're not the last then they're certainly some of the last, we'll crush them all eventually."

She'd rather purposefully used the term we, despite how much he likely wanted to hear you. Omega, naturally, neither allowed nor needed access to hotels and thus he was actively roaming the streets in search of new disturbances but he'd be on the frontlines too; team dark would be out in full force.

"Yeah, we will," He mused, red eyes finally flickering open.

Despite his slightly softer tone, Rouge could still feel tenseness in his shoulders and a bizarre intensity to the air. Doubling down, she elaborated, "That means no running off on your own, regardless of chafing we fight as a unit."

"You don't have to baby me Rouge, I can take care of myself," He, likely unintentionally, boasted, "I could destroy a thousand of those pretenders on my lonesome, it'd barely take a modicum of effort, but since it's you insisting I'm willing to play by the rules."

"Yes, yes, you're so big and tough, Mister Ultimate life form. You know I've seen it all before, you don't need to remind me," She was teasing him, trying to keep things casual, but the tension was refusing to fade. As much as he loathed those androids, Shadow's confidence was entirely genuine; something else was niggling at him. Well, there was only one way to find out, "Is something on your mind?"

"No, there isn't," He huffed, arms almost seeming to shift more tightly crossed. Yep, he was hiding something; something was eating away at him and, unless she found out what, neither of them would sleep tonight. He'd be up, fighting whatever struggle he was fighting, while she'd be up trying to figure out what tiny piece of this shadow shaped puzzle he'd missed. Still, she knew how to deal with this; there was a way to expedite the process.

"Then allow me to rephrase," She leaned in, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and allowing her chin to top his head, "There's something on your mind, isn't there Shadow?"

At first she received no more than a grunt in response but Rouge could tell that his walls were coming down, it was only a matter of time. She'd quickly learned that it was easier to weasel her way into his fortified heart through tender touches and gentle words than through more blunt means. Handling him was like breaking into a vault or a thoroughly trapped temple, it required a steady hand and genuine care but it was always worth it in the end. Over the years they'd lived and worked together they'd effectively learned how to handle the other's abnormalities, she was big enough to admit he was wonderful at holding her back, and through that Rouge liked to think they'd attained a stronger bond. She could hold him in ways no other could, knew things about him no one else did and he was about to open up to her in a way he would no other.

"Why did you request a room with only one bed, you have more than enough money to afford a double or even separate rooms for the both of us," Really, that was it? Could it really be so simple? "You enjoy luxuries, diamonds and precious metals, is it so strange that I assumed we'd be sleeping a little more comfortably? It seemed to me as though you'd prefer things a little finer than this."

Rouge threw a glance to the aforementioned bed. She had indeed booked a room for one, their bed wasn't even a double, but that'd been entirely intentional. The hedgehog, having lived the majority of his life beyond this world, had always struggled a little with money. Sure, he could understand the aesthetic value of gold and jewels but Rouge had found that he struggled when it came to understanding why the bat cared so much for them. He seemed to only live on the bare essentials, he wasn't one to seek pleasures, so she often had to show him the true best things in life. Perhaps his current questioning was a sign that he'd finally gained some kind of appreciation for the things she liked.

"Luxury is important, of course it is, but I'll lose my riches if I dole out for every little thing," Rouge lectured, allowing herself a small smirk, "To keep your wealth you've got to be frugal, take deals when you see them and steal what you want. Only spend money on things you truly want or need."

"And a second bed isn't a true want or need to you?" "Or a slightly nicer room? I was certain I understood you but then you throw a change like this my way.

"Oh, I'm full of surprises, Shadow. They're never ending," She pulled back a little, catching his eye, "Whenever you think you've got me pinned down, I'll sweep you off your feet."

"Clearly," He was almost frowning, scanning her as if this show of frugalness suggested his ally had been replaced by some kind of shape shifting alien, "If you were trying to save money then weren't there cheaper options than even this?"

"Well, I like being comfortable of course. I was hardly going to stay in a stick hut or youth hostel," Rouge rolled her eyes, "I scoped the place out a little, read reviews and picked out the room with the best view. That's all there really is to it. It's all about finding the right deal; what's good and cheap rather than one or the other. Learning to balance frugality and comfort is a wonderful skill."

"Balancing frugality and comfort?" He repeated, clearly still confused.

"I suppose it would be a little lost on you, most of the examples I can think of are a touch romantic or, at the very least, intimate," She thought aloud, "Like sharing meals or deserts, it's more restrictive and cheaper but, equally, you're still enjoying those experiences."

"And just how have you done that here, outside confining us to a single mattress? I doubt either of us are going to enjoy this, we'll both have an awful night's sleep," He huffed, returning to his usual sourpuss state.

"Oh, I think I'll sleep wonderfully tonight. After all, I've got the ultimate lifeform here to look after me," His ear flickered, she was already under his skin, "There are two reasons that you don't understand why I've done this. One, I doubt you've ever even stayed in a hotel. Two, you've spent the last three hours moping in that chair. Maybe if you took in the view you'd gain more of an appreciation."

Without another word, she spun his chair around and pushed him towards the room's long window. Beneath them, the city's lights were like golden diamonds and the sound of the street was entirely inaudible. Looking down, Rouge was granted a birds' eye view of a park, a large white fountain at its centre and warm orange lights marking its various paths and drawing the eyes. This room was ideal for people-watching, a hobby that she rarely indulged in beyond pickpocketing but a hobby of hers none the less. Seeing folks live more everyday lives was rather fascinating almost.

An elderly pair was going on what looked to be a date, sightseeing perhaps on their way to a restaurant. It was so easy to construct a narrative for them, that this was some big anniversary night or tryst away from the old folks home. Next she found a younger looking man on a bench, a bright pink bouquet in hand as he frequently checked his watch. Was he early or was his partner late? Either way, it was so easy to paint a picture of his situation. Even the cars driving past, where were they going? Home, work or somewhere else entirely? She supposed it was this inherent curiosity that had made her a treasure hunter.

"You're still making zero sense," Shadow sighed, standing closer to better take in the view. He was trying to appear entirely aloof but, without only a single glance, Rouge knew he was thoroughly invested in those bellow. She knew what he'd done on the ark; he'd stared at the world and been fascinated by the lives bellow.

Following his eyes, Rouge found herself staring at a couple, it was difficult to tell from this height but they looked young, pushing a double-barrelled stroller. Ah, new parents with twins; it was a mundane sight but likely one Shadow hadn't often thought to take in.

"I really don't get this," Ah, so he was lying; it was likely that he fully understood. Well, if he wasn't going to play along then she'd just have to play harder.

Another yawn was allowed to breach her throat, "Well, I can't force you to believe all that. I suppose it is pretty difficult to wrap your head around and, well, there is a far more obvious answer," She didn't look at him but Rouge knew she had his full attention, "Maybe I just wanted to sleep beside you, Shadow. Did you consider that?"

Curiously, the hedgehog fell silent again; Rouge left him to stew on that as she slowly made her way to sit at the foot of the bed. By the time she arrived, one leg crossed over the other, he seemed to be staring far more intently at the streets below. Something else had changed about his demeanour though, tension still hung in the air and the bat couldn't help noticing a few subtle changes in his posture. For one, his ears had folded forward, or another, his tail was stiff and, for a third, his fingers seemed to be plying at his biceps as his arms crossed tighter and tighter. It took Rouge almost a full minute of staring to see the slightest blotch of red on his muzzle and, with that, the pieces fell together.

Shadow? Embarrassed? Oh this was a treat, it was so rare to see him on the back foot; this was fresh, this was new. What new understanding of her often cold companion would tonight bring? This was supposed to be the calm before the storm, a relaxing evening, but this sight had reenergised the bat.

"My, my; despite that being a joke, I suppose it is a good point. There's only one bed. Whatever will we do?" She mockingly gasped, "We'll have to share, how scandalous."

He turned away from both her and the window, she'd got him hook line and sinker, "I'll just sleep in the chair."

"No, no. You need a good night's rest, we both do. Tomorrow's a work day, likely to be busier than our usual," How that her fangs were in, Rouge wasn't letting go so easily, "There's no getting around it, we'll have to share this little bed."

A fresh grumble slipped free from his lips, "I don't need a bed to sleep properly, Rouge…"

"Perhaps not to sleep, but to sleep comfortably?" She bickered back, "You know I don't bite, are you actually uncomfortable?"

She knew he wasn't, Rouge had seen the hedgehog in a state of discomfort many a time. Despite often trying to hide his emotions, the hedgehog didn't dance around annoyance or disgust; he'd shout or simply storm out if there wasn't something else on his mind. He wasn't one for putting up with annoyances so, clearly, she wasn't registering as an annoyance. This was curious indeed.

"Such a meagre thing could never make me uncomfortable," Before she could get a word in, he posed a question of his own, "Does it make you uncomfortable?"

"Shadow," She practically cooed, "I know you more intimately than I know anyone else; I know I'd hardly be lying with a monster, as much as you might like to think that."

He grunted again, turning back to the window; there was another pause. In its wake, Rouge slinked her way up the bed and beneath the covers; getting comfy as she awaited the inevitable.

"I suppose I am being foolish," He finally admitted, "It's just… resting next to each other. No gossip leaves this room though, alright?"

"My lips are sealed, I'll protect your reputation with my life," She swore, waving him over and smiling more gently, "Close the curtains, turn out the lights and come to bed."

Finally, the hedgehog did as was asked of him. The curtains were drawn, his gloves and boots were finally slid off, he stretched and, finally, folded up the (not so) far lip of the cover. Of course he chose to lie with his back to her, she'd expected that much, but that simply gave her a clear view of his rigid tail and shoulders. She debated reaching out to hold him but knew that would be a step too far, for now at least. He had to make some indication towards her first.

After a while, she thought that tonight's interaction might have ended but new words tumbled from her lips, "I can do and admit things around you that I couldn't around other people," He bluntly admitted, "I'm never sure how far to go."

"Oh, I know. I'm just irresistible," She'd responded with a joke because, honestly, she was still processing how to properly respond. "I suppose that feeling is mutual though. You know I wouldn't share this tiny room with just anyone, I know I can be this daring with you. You're reliable, Shadow. That's why I like you."

She'd left more than a few things unsaid there but she was certain that he knew all that. The hedgehog knew that she trusted him with her life at the very least; he had to understand the depth of their bond. Whenever thing got too intense or dangerous, Rouge would look to him and feel a great swelling of confidence. Whenever things were sad and he struggled, Shadow would come to her and she'd help him in a way that he trusted no other to. While on the surface their relationship appeared fully professional, it was moments like those and times like this that reminded her of the deeper layer. Feelings like these weren't common in their line of work.

Once again silence ruled, Rouge allowed herself to get comfortable and her eyes flickered closed, but a sudden shift roused her. Shadow, without prompting, had turned around to face her. Despite succeeding in that endeavour, he was struggling to meet her eyes.

"I'm sorry if I mumble in my sleep," He half blurted out, ears still very much folded and shoulders still tense.

"If you mumble?" She already knew the answer that she was prying from him but, truthfully, she enjoyed seeing him just a little vulnerable. No one else got to see this side of him.

"I'm…" He rolled his eyes at her knowing smirk, "I've never really done this before," He finally admitted, "I think I might be a fitful sleeper. That's why I'm embarrassed," His brow hardened as he repeated himself, "That's the only reason I'm embarrassed."

"Sure it is big guy, sure it is," She allowed her smile to soften and, gently, allowed and arm to wrap around him. It was only as her fingers entangled in the spines at the base of his neck that Rouge realised quite how cold he was. At first Rouge thought it was simply the disparity between their temperatures, she was fresh out of the shower after all, but she knew better than to assume that, "You know that I already know you're tough, right? You don't have to sit in a cold hotel room, you know how to use a radiator, right? You've spent a couple years on the surface now, I doubt you were willing to freeze the whole time."

The way embarrassment crumbled his frown was simply a delight to behold; he still wasn't used to being talked to like this. Too comfortable to rise from the bed but intent on warming him up, Rouge allowed her other hand to hold his shoulder and kicked her legs to mingle among hers. There was no grumble this time, only a pause; slowly but surely a hand found itself between her wings and his legs better shifted to mingle with hers.

Rouge's smile grew to its largest; she pressed her head against his, "Was that really so hard?"

"I guess not," He huffed, eyelids clearly heavy, "Just… sorry, if I am."

"It'll be fine," She insisted, gently combing through his fur with her nails, "If it looks like you're struggling I'll just wake you up, I promise. Nothing bad will come of it."

A final grunt filled the room before, eventually, slowly but surely those piercing red eyes flickered closed. No mumbles came; for once in his life, Shadow looked so peaceful. Rouge stayed up for just a little longer, watching her intense companion lie peacefully. It almost seemed a waste to fall asleep; she was bearing witness to priceless sight. Eventually though, despite the warmth in her chest, aqua eyes closed and sleep claimed her too.


End file.
